


My Poems

by Arana_Aranehn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Aranehn/pseuds/Arana_Aranehn
Summary: Just a few poems of mine.





	My Poems

_** Thoughts ** _

_What do they mean?_

_Powerful, powerless,_

_Nothing in between,_

_Drowning at night, lost during the day,_

_Dark, Bright, Burning,_

_A blank space where time drifts away,_

_Should I stay?_

_Voices outside...._

_A memory of muffled sobs,_

_A peal of hesitant laughter,_

_Whispered worries and fears-_

_Hopes and dreams...._

_Too many strings I can't cut,_

_The door to the blank space slammed shut,_

_I open my eyes,_

_Another day,_

_For you, I am here to stay_

***

**_Siblings_ **

_I am but a mortal, weary,_

_To me sunlight is dull, and dreary,_

_My siblings do naught 'sides bicker, bark,_

_And I wonder from what beam of moonlight they hark,_

_For nothing save madness seems fall from their lips,_

_A poison one sprays, another one spits,_

_I hunt for cure, offer it, scream it,_

_All for naught, my siblings, each one, a tit._

***

**_Swords and Shields_ **

_Vines wrap around my heart like a shield,_

_Their thorns the swords they wield,_

_Their mind and mine one in thinking,_

_To protect me from pain,_

_That feeling of sinking._

_***_

 

Found some others, I'll upload them here. Oh, and sis! I haven't said anything on your chapter cuz I'm revising, I'll send you a link on tumblr when I'm done! :)


End file.
